


The desires of Elsinore.

by Shakespeares_cat



Category: Hamlet - All Media Types, Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakespeares_cat/pseuds/Shakespeares_cat
Summary: You are my hell. And you are my eternal sin...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is dedicated to the production of "Hamlet" directed by Robert Icke. And also to the actors: Andrew Scott, Juliette Stevenson, Angus Wright, Jessica Brown Findlay and others. They played amazing in this performance! 
> 
> I don't know English well, so there may be mistakes in the text. Sorry))

                         1 _Part._

* * *

 

   A few weeks have passed since the death of King Hamlet. The rooms of Elsinore were filled with a dim light. There is no life, no joy, no happiness. Only somewhere quiet-quiet someone's shadow flashes, someone's footsteps fill the silence with sound.

* * *  
-Did you love him?

  
   Gertrude shuddered as she felt the breath on her neck. The room was quiet, the light was not bright, muffled. The erotic atmosphere was in the air. A familiar voice and intense breathing circled very close. It seemed that the man standing next to the woman, enjoyed the smell, like a drug. The man gently touched the woman's back. "Did you love him?" - a question at a frenzied pace in Gertrude's thoughts.  
She turned sharply. Claudius stood beside him. Suddenly she felt that he was tense. Millimeters separated two bodies filled with desire. Wild animal desire. But the woman did not want to admit it.

  
-You did not answer my question,-said Claudius, drunk.

He smelled of alcohol.  
  Gertrude shook her head hesitantly.

  
-You're lying,-the brother-in-law said quietly.

  
    Yes, Claudius was right. Gertrude loved her husband, she was ready to follow him until the end of the world. But in the heart of the president there was only one woman - Denmark. Gertrude was in second place. And Claudius was different. It seemed that he seemed a mysterious woman. He was cheerful and joyful only next to her. Her heart trembled with fear, only from the thought that she could lose this man. Her brother, her brother-in-la, her Claudius ...  
Lust prevented her body. She wanted him. He also dreamed about how their bodies would approach, how Gertrude would moan, and he would like this wonderful music of pleasure and passion. But they hid their feelings from each other.

  
\- Claudius, I ...

  
    The man approached the music center. Played Bob Dylan's song "Up to me." 

  
-Money never change, money never change! Let's Dance?

  
    He gently pulled Gertrude toward him, without waiting for the woman's consent. He put his hand on his waist. Smooth slow movements. They drowned in each other's arms. Gertrude clung to Claudius, as if seeking protection. She was scared. He wanted to pull this damn dress out of his beautiful body, but he could not. He stroked Gertrude's hair, sniffed it. This woman was a drug for him. The personal level of heroin. It seemed to them that time had stopped.  
Claudius'hands sank slowly from Gertrude's waist to her hips.

\- Claudius, what are you doing?-the woman tried to escape from the disastrous embrace.

  
Her body became treacherously weak, and her thoughts only wanted one thing - Claudius. Subconsciously the woman realized that she was close to falling on the floor or on the bed, but she continued to fight. It is useless to fight.

-What a pity... you are not mine,- he let go Gertrude with these words.

   Bob Dylan was still playing his song.

  
-You're drank,- the woman said.

  
-You're fucking sexy.

  
   He achieved this in many ways, he knew how it would work for her. It's deadly. It's deadly.  
Claudius went to the transparent door overlooking the winner.

  
-But still,did you  love him? - he asked.

  
   Gertrude turned away. She could give an answer to this question. She understood that either she would tell a lie, or complete stupidity.  
\- Go away.  
   The man frowned at the offended face and, laughing wildly, left. Gertrude felt Claudius realize how she was treating her husband now. She loved Hamlet the elder. And now everything has changed.  
    The woman went to the music center and turned off the music. Bob Dylan fell silent. It became unusually sad and lonely. She needed Claudius ... She loves him ...

  

   


	2. Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I do not have time to write a chapter, therefore, I will lay out only one sentence. The whole chapter will be laid out tomorrow.))  
> Write your feedback. I really want to talk with you.

   Ophelia walked quietly around the room.In this House she spent all childhood. Now that she has grown, she would like leave a these walls and start a "new life" somewhere outside of Denmark.

-Sister!-joyful Laertes ran into the room, took to the the hands of Ophelia,- You do not imagine what happened!

-Try to guess,-girl made thoughtfully face scientist, - France? Are you going to France?-

Yes! Yes!-Laertes strongly embraced sister. 

    He loved France more than Denmark. In the French University he had a lot of friends, and in Denmark-only family. In addition, recently died King Hamlet, and Laertes not want to be among the mourning the atmosphere.

-When will you leave ? -asked Ophelia .

-Tomorrow.

   Girl was a little sad. She remains one. Hamlet now is learning in Wittenberg, Laertes tomorrow goes to France, and and she remains with the father of.

\- What I will do without you? -sad said she, looked down.

    Laertes regret smiled.

-Well ... there are Queen! I think that you with Gertrude find common language.

   " No, not will find, "- thought Ophelia, -" We are too different. "

-What you bring from France? -Laertes would like to cheer sister.

-Candy.

-Candy?

-A what?

   Laertes rubbed his forehead. What she still child-his sister. Candy! Not decorations, not the book,candy!

-Ok, - the young man smiled.

-Go, pick suitcase! -said Ophelia.

   Laertes raised hands up and went to the door. Girl loud laughed. She not want to brother was leaving. When he closed the door, she seemed that piece of shes gone, and remained only half.


End file.
